Nekochan!
by Ninja99
Summary: A boy. With a tail. And kitty ears. And a cute cupcake. AWWW! But he's really a possessive jackass that's very adorable, and would do whatever it takes to protect what is his. I think you know where this is going. SASUFEMNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-chan!**

* * *

><p>By Namikaze99Ninja99

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>(..HA!) - Me Talking<p>

Hey! - Normal

'WHAT!' - thoughts.

...

...

Uzumaki Naruto, you average highschool girl.

Che, as if.

This is _Uzumaki Naruto_, a _NOT_ so average highschool girl.

Sure, she may have waist length blonde hair, and she may have that 'cheerleader' hairstyle, you know, the 2 ponytails, one on each side of her head? Yeah, that one.

And sure, even though she is a tomboy, she HAS to wear a skirt, or she'll be kicked out of her highschool. As much as she hates it, she deals with it, but she still grumbles and mumbles every now and then.

Anyway, back to the story:

Uzumaki Naruto, your _not _so average 15 year old was walking home from school with a bored look on her face, and her small required brief case slung over her shoulder.

That was until she heard a splash.

"What was that?" Naruto mumbled in curiousity.

"AAAAAHHHH!" a voice yelled.

Naruto followed the scream and ran and ran, eventually reaching the Mizuki Pond.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled with a WTF face.

There, in that pond was a boy trying to swim.

"HELP ME!"

Naruto just watched in confusion.

"I mean, that kid looks….." Naruto thought about it for a while, "12-"

"-HELP!"

"-Shoudn't he know how to swim by now-?"

"GHHHHHLP!"

And now he was trying to scream for help under the water. Naruto glared at the boy bluntly.

"Fuckin' Hell, I don't get paid enough for this shit."

What she meant by that is that earlier today at school, she saved Kiba's ass from getting suspended (he already had too many suspensions, if he had one more he would get expelled), she saved Shikimaru from another detention (his mom is EVIL) and, for some unfathomable reason, she saved Zaku's ass for calling Choji fat.

But anyways:

Naruto threw her brief case against the tree, took off her shoes, and dived into the lake.

When she brought her head up she screamed," HOLY SHIT! I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WARM IN THE SUMMER!"

As much as she wanted to get out of the water and lay under the sun, she dived again and swam underwater near the boy.

When she brought her head up out of the water, she didn't see the boy, which was weird since she saw his legs right under the water when _she_ was under the water.

Oh.

SHIT.

Naruto dived back into the water and opened her blue eyes, which happened to widen.

The boy was sinking to the bottom of the water, bubbles escaping his mouth, and him still trying to escape the waters grasp.

And slowly, he was going to end up at the bottom of the pond, alone, in the darkness, forever, and ever, and EVER.

Naruto swam as fast as she could down the water, only about 20 feet away from the boy.

The struggling boy looked all around him, his vision blurry, his lungs full. The last thing his big onyx eyes saw were bright blue ones.

Naruto was now close to the boy, close enough to see her own reflection in the boys eyes. She grabbed the boy, and immediately began swimming up. She was running out of air too, and far too quickly.

'_SWIM NARUTO! SWIM!'_ Naruto thought determinedly.

She saw the sun from under the water, the bright yellow ball of light…and heat.

Naruto gasped in ALOT of air when she reached the top of the water.

"Holy….Shit…." she panted, "I nearly died because of this ki- OH SHIT, THE KID!" Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

She, as fast as she could, swam to the land, making sure the boy was not under the water and was securely held.

She literally, just dropped him on the ground and went on her knees, and her arms supported the front part of her body, as she breathed heavily. She turned her head to the boy laying on the ground and groaned.

"What the hell do I do, he's already dead. I should have just let him fall to the floor. DAMMIT, now Baa-chan will really think I killed someone."

She glared at the boy and blushed a little at the thoughts she was thinking.

"Cute? What the hell. No, the only cute thing in this world is Akamaru. Yeah, only animals. Mhm, I agree with you Naruto," Naruto said to herself.

Insert Yoda Voice: HNNNNN! WHAT A WEIRDO SHE IS!

But, what Naruto was thinking was, 'Dono yōna kawaii ko ga."

Which translated means, "What a cute kid though."

Yeah, your welcome.

I mean, just look at him! Spiky black hair in the back, straight black bangs in the front, and he had huge black eyes.

TOTEMO KAWAII!

(Nami squeals like the crazy fangirl she is. I'm Nami by the way, WAZUUPPPP?)

Oh and don't even get me started on the black kitty ears and tai-

Wait…..ears? ….Tail?

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screeched as she fell back into the water. She brought her head up and her eyes were now glaring at the boy in an irritated manner.

"What the hell? A…tail and…kitty ears? What the hell is he? Or…..it…..Hmmm."

'Naruto what are you doing!' someone yelled into her right ear. Naruto glared at the little figure on her shoulder.

The little figure was wearing a short white and black kimono with mid thigh high black socks. The kimono was sleeve-less, but at the middle of her arms were long, white arm-warmers, like Hatsune Miku.

She had red slitted eyes and red hair that reached her ankles that was slightly spiked at the ends, and since her bangs were spiky, she put her bangs into two neat clipped hair style…things.

"You should be giving him CPR!" she exclaimed furiously.

Naruto glared at her.

"No Naruto don't do it!" said a masculine voice. This voice came from her left. Naruto turned her head to her left shoulder and saw _him._

This time it was a young man, the same age as the female on Naruto's right shoulder. He had spiky red hair, and red eyes with a black slit running through it, just like the female. He wore a white kimono top that was all puffed out, which exposed his muscular tan chest. The top was also sleeve-less and he had no arm-warmers, unlike his twin, so he could show his muscular arms. He wore black baggy pants.

"I mean just look at that thing," he said pointing to the boy, "he might give you rabies."

"BAKA!" the female yelled, "You don't know what you're saying! Naruto," Naruto turned her head to the girl, ".C.P.R. NOW."

Naruto gulped in fear.

"Trust me," the female red head smiled sweetly.

Naruto furrowed her eyes as she got out of the water, onto the land, and walked towards the boy.

"Dammit, I should have paid attention in health class…." Naruto grumbled, "What the hell do I do!"

"First check if he's breathing!" the female red head exclaimed.

Naruto put her fingers on the boys neck, right below his jawbone.

"Next place two fingers under the victim's chin and push up gently to tilt his or her head back."

Naruto did so, but she was confused. The thing obviously looked like a boy, so why did she say victim? Was she eHow or something?

The curiousity took over Naruto and she looked at the female red head.

"What the hell!"

The female raised her red orbs to the blue ones staring at her with a WTH expression.

"I thought you said you knew it Kyuuki!" the male red head mocked. His sister turned to him and glared at him menacingly.

"But instead your reading a goddamn book on how to give CPR. How the hell did you get it anyway? We're just her imagination after all."

Kyuuki glared at her brother, "Fuck you, "and then turned back to her book.

Naruto heard Kyuubi mutter, "Fuckin' cold ass bitch," from her left, which made her bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

Kyuuki cleared her throat, "Anyway, back to the book. Next do a finger sweep. Use your index finger and sweep inside the mouth to make sure nothing is obstructing the airway. You need to perform chest compressions only if the victim has no pulse."

"Well uhm," Naruto began, staring at the boy, "he got no pulse."

"WELL GIVE HIM CHEST COMPRESSIONS, DUMBASS!"

"HAI HAI!" a scared Naruto yelled as he began giving the boy chest compressions.

"Find the spot where the ribs meet the breastbone. It will feel like a hard, little bump. Put your index finger on this spot so you don't forget where it is when you're getting your hands in place."

Naruto did so.

"Put the heel of one palm above the index finger, on the breastbone, and put your other hand over that hand. Sit up on your knees with your arms completely straight so you can remain as stable as possible."

As instructed, Naruto followed the orders.

"Push your hands down 30 times, taking about 15 to 20 seconds for all 30 compressions. Give two breaths after each set of 15 compressions."

As Naruto was giving him compressions, Kyuuki said that last sentence. Naruto brought her head up and glared at Kyuuki.

"Oh hell no! I ain't mouthin that...that...that...THING!" Naruto yelled, trying to think of something to say.

Kyuuki stared at her with an irritated look. "Naruto, you're not making out with him, your just giving him air from your mouth."

"-And a tounge," Kyuubi interrupted coolly with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Kyuuki yelled to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi got up from his sitting position and glared at his sister. "Make me!"

"BOY, IF I COME OVER THERE, I WILL-"

"-OH YEAH! WELL TRY IT."

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE HURTING MY EARS!" Naruto screamed and then turned to Kyuuki, "AND TO HELL WITH YOUR 'BREATHING' SHIT!" Naruto made quotation marks wither her fingers on breathing.

She then turned her angry gaze to the cute boy, got up, and stompped on his stomach.

With her foot.

As if the world was a cartoon, the boy spit out a fountain of water and began coughing.

That was the good thing.

The bad thing was that the water that the boy spit out ended up hitting Naruto directly in the face, earning snickers from Kyuubi.

Naruto glared down at the boy menacingly, thinking if she should choke him or not.

As the boy continued coughing, Naruto just kept glaring at him, thinking of ways to murder him.

Finally, the boy stopped coughing and moved his black orbs to evil/angry/pissed blue ones.

"Uhh...hi?" the boy grinned shakily.

"Hi." Naruto replied in an angry tone, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Uhm...no," the boy replied, scared for his life.

Maybe going by the water was a bad idea...

Naruto grinned by force, and it looked kind of creepy, like those psychopath killer grins, "Great. Just great..."

The black haired kid just stared at the blonde in wonder.

Why was she gritting her teeth?

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Naruto replied in the same angry tone. The boy sulked and frowned with his eyes up in worry.

'Did I do something?' he though.

Naruto stiffened and her evil face vanished, and she grinned a genuine, happy grin. She waved her hands in defense, "Really, I'm fine."

The neko sighed in relief and smiled a small smile.

"Y...You hungry?" Naruto asked hesitantly. The boy's eyes lit up.

She took that as a yes and chuckled. "Come on, I'll whip you up something to eat."

The boy smiled.

He was beginning to think that going by the water was a great idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT IS CHAPTER ONE OF NEKO-CHAN! This was an exchange with Himeko-chan. If I wrote this fic, she would draw me a pic. So yeah~ PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan!**

* * *

><p><strong>By Namikaze99Ninja99**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(..HA!) - Me Talking<strong>

**Hey! - Normal**

**'WHAT!' - thoughts.**

**...**

**...**

"Wow, you were really hungry..." Naruto stared in amazement. Sure, she had a pitless stomach, but the boy...cat...thing infront of her just kept eating...and eating...

The boy however just ignored her and ate and slurped and drank and dipped and sipped and...you get the whole idea.

This had been going on for atleast 5 minutes.

"Uhm..." Naruto akwardly asked, "What's your name?"

The boy glanced up at the girl and continued chewing, "Sa...ke."

Naruto raised her eyebrows, "Sake?"

The boy shook his head, "Sasuke!"

"Oh..." Naruto said even more awkwardly. The boy didn't mind the awkwardness in the air and just continued eating the ramen, the teriyaki chicken, the rice, the EVERYTHING.

"So..." she tried again, "What are you?"

"A human, just like you," Sasuke lied as he ate.

"That's a bull of crap," Naruto hissed.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he spit out the food in his mouth.

"You moron! Not literally! It's figurative speech!" Naruto facepalmed as she yelled.

"Oh..." Sasuke replied, staring at the food he spit out. He just leaned forward and licked it back into his mouth.

Naruto stared at him, her eyes narrowed while she muttered, "That's discusting..."

The boy just shrugged.

"And what I meant is that you being human is a lie. Human's do not just grow ears and a tail. Unless you're a mutant," Naruto scoffed with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Well believe it or not, I'm human," Sasuke argued with narrowed angry eyes.

"I don't buy it," came a masculine voice. Naruto turned her head to her left shoulder.

"Well duh," Naruto frowned.

"What? You believe me?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes, a spoon with rice on it frozen in place held by his hand, "But you just disagreed!"

"No! I don't believe you!" Naruto glared.

"Don't be too harsh on the boy, Naru-chan," came a melodic female voice from Naruto's right shoulder.

"I'm NOT being HARSH!" Naruto yelled, standing up and clenching her fists. She was glaring from the corner of her eye.

"Wha...?" Sasuke asked confused, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"SHUT UP, KITTY BOY!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "YOU TOO KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled to her left.

"Hey! I'm just saying! I mean Kyuuki's being too kind and all and it's kind of annoying..."

"Oh yeah!" Kyuuki yelled at him with a balled fist, "Your face is annoying, but you don't hear me complaining!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Kyuubi yelled back at Kyuuki, one hand in his pocket.

"It does actually," Naruto muttered.

"Uhh...Miss? Are you alright?" Sasuke interrupted, staring with wide eyes.

He was really starting to freak out.

"Ugh, he probably thinks I'm nuts," Naruto groaned, burying her face in her hands. She sat back down in her chair.

"Ano...Onee-san?"

"Don't call me that," Naruto spat, looking up from her hands, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Don't call me Naru-chan, or Naru or Naruko or anything. Just Naruto. Spelt Na, Ru, To."

"Uhm...okay..." the boy looked paler than usual.

The two just sat there awkwardly, looking at anything but each other.

For about 5 minutes.

Sasuke had decided to proceed eating, so the sound of the spoon against the bowl would be occasional.

And, once in a while Naruto would yell, "URUSAI!" and glare at her shoulders. The raven haired boy always thought it was directed to him and tried to eat quieter.

When the boy had finished eating, he sat back against his chair and patted his stomach.

"You...have any place to go?" Naruto eyed him dangerously.

Sasuke frowned and looked down, "Not...anymore."

Naruto perked up curiously, "Huh? What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"Well...it's a long story..."

"I've got nothing but time."

"A REALLY...long story."

"I still got nothing but time."

"No...you don't understand. It's a REALLY long story..." Sasuke said, trying to keep away from the topic.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED," Naruto yelled, losing her patience.

Sasuke looked like he was in deep thought.

"I'll tell you if you let me stay here," Sasuke smirked.

"Fine," Naruto agreed.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Sasuke yawned, getting up from his chair and walking down the hallway to find the bedroom.

"Fine," Naruto agreed. "Wait, WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING ME NOW YOU BASTARD!"

"I don't think so!" Sasuke grinned.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto fumed, standing up from her chair, "WELL THE JOKES ON YOU! I WAS GOING TO LET YOU STAY ANYWAY!"

She smirked in triumph and crossed her arms.

"Actually, the jokes on you," Sasuke said, turning around to face Naruto and smirking, "I didn't say I was going to stay here for one day. I meant for a LONG time."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S CHAPPY TWO!<strong>

**Check out Himeko-chan's doujin pages on NEKO-CHAN! (GO TO MY dA page ((LINK ON MY PROFILE PAGE)))**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**


End file.
